The Mark of Athena
by SofiaGomez
Summary: The Roman and The Greek Camp unite and Percy meets one girl. Girl that is very dangerous. Girl which isn't so ordinary. Girl with not so good friends. A girl that would change his life. Who is she? Why does he know her so good? My version. Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

The Mark of Athena

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

There it was. Camp Jupiter. The _fucking camp_ which stole Percy. Well, not actually stole, but you know what I mean…

We'll be landing in 15 minutes and I couldn't do anything. Just stare. Stare at the fields, the architecture…. Stare to see if I see someone familiar. No. No, who am I kiddin'? Of course, I won't see anybody I know. Hope. Yeah, I'll hope. I'll hope that Percy is there. I'll hope that he still remembers me. I hope they don't shoot us before we landed.

Actually the last thought made me smile. I haven't done that in a while. I missed it.

Hey, Annabeth! Wanna give me a hand here? – Leo shouted, quite annoyed that I just stayed like that doing nothing.

Yeah, sorry. – replied and went to see what was happening.

Yeah, nothing. Piper and Jason are just trying to distract me. They try. They fail. Every time. But I know that they try to be helpful and I'm thankful for that. I am.

Jason's POV

It was around 6am. Me and Piper made Annabeth breakfast. Well she didn't really looked impressed. Or happy. The one thing I wanted from her is to get to know her. Not like that. No. The way she was. The way she was before Percy disappeared.

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. Piper. Yeah. She was always there for me. Always. I liked it. I liked her. But not like that. Like a friend. Only like a friend.

I sighed.

You okay? – she asked curiously.

Yeah. It feels strange now. Being so close. So close…

It will be okay. I promise. – She took my hand. – It will…

So what's the plan? – Piper asked.

Plan? – Annabeth joined the conversation. – There is no plan. The plan is to stay alive.

It's kind of scary to hear this from her mouth. The way she said it…

Guys, here we go! Just don't look down. I'm not sure what we can expect!

Yes, captain! – I laughed.

_Authors' note__: Hello, lovely readers (:. This is the first story I'm writing. I hope you enjoy it and if you can - pretty please review (: (:. It means a lot :) Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Here we go" _I thought to myself. _"It can't get any worse, right?"_

The situation for now was under control. Me, Piper and Jason were lined up in front of the big gate the ship had.

"How do you think they will react?" I asked.

"Not good… Not good… I mean, look at us. We look awful." Piper said in a serious tone.

She was right. Although that the ship was very, very nice, we looked like we walked all the way from New York to San Francisco! That was because we stayed up all night. I couldn't fall asleep and they joined me to talk about different things and calm me down. They are good friends… Really good…

_Boom._

"God, Leo you could at least warned us that we are landing!" Piper exclaimed nervously.

"Sorry. Okay guys, ready?" Leo asked, coming closer to us.

"No, but no one really asks me." Jason replied.

I didn't pay attention to what he said. I just stared at the door. I just wanted it to open. _"C'mon, work with me here!" _I thought.

Yeah. It did. It's like it actually read my thoughts.

It started coming down slowly. Slowly… At some point I could see about 40 people' heads. They all were staring directly at us like we were some kind of green, one-eyed aliens. And trust me – I felt like one.

I walked towards the people. I wanted to know if Percy was there. He had to. He just did.

"Welcome!" Someone said behind my back. "I'm Reyna. The praetor of the 12th Legion at Camp Jupiter. _I'm_ the demigod daughter of Bellona, goddess of war." _Great._

I turned to face the girl. Chocolate brown hair delicately curled over her left shoulder and dark brown eyes.

"Hello. I'm… Oh, Gods!" He was there. He was _fucking_ behind her. _Breath, Annabeth, breath._

"Umm…" The Reyna girl tried to interrupt me, but I was just staring at him. At Percy. At _my boyfriend._

I got ran to him. We were looking right at each other. The moment I've been waiting for. _And what did I do? _I slapped him. Oh, yes, I did. I slapped him again this time harder. Tears were falling from my eyes. I started crying more… He just stayed there. Looking at me. Directly at me. Doing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"How can you do that to me…" I whispered, but I continued to hit him. I was breaking down. Breaking down slowly…

"Hey, Annabeth stop!" I heard him say taking my hands in his. "Wise girl…" And I did. I stopped. To hear this from his mouth, in this _fucking moment_ meant a lot. He pulled me closer, put one of his hands around my waist, raised my chin and I fell for his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. And he kissed me. _GODS, HE KISSED ME. _I…I…I was speechless. I felt… incredible!

"Percy…"

"Shhhh…"He said pointing that everyone was looking at us and smiling.

_Awkward. _

I saw Jason walking out of the ship, smiling and grinning like a full-time idiot.

"Howdy, guys. Guess who's back!" Jason said in a sarcastic tone.

Piper and Leo appeared too.

"Anyone else?" Reyna asked.

"Nope. Only us 4." Jason said hugging her.

"We missed you." I heard Reyna say in a low voice. Then she raised Jason's hand and exclaimed:

"JASON GRACE, EVERYBODY! Welcome home!"

"JASON!JASON!" Everyone started clapping and repeating his name.

Percy let my hand and went close to him.

"Nice to meet you. I heard _**alooot**_ bout you." He said.

"Yeah, me too. Some people can't really keep their mouth _shut_." Jason laughed shaking Percy's hand and looking at me.

"_I don't know who can't keep their mouth shut now." _I thought to myself, slightly blushing.

"Okay so again welcome to Camp Jupiter. We probably should talk about the things which you're here for, but I think we should give you a couple hours to just look around and do something else." Reyna said slightly marking the words _"do something else"_ and smiling a bit.

"We'll meet here in about five hours. Be sure to…"

She was interrupted by a very, very bright light which made me close my eyes.

"Annabeth?" Percy said removing my hand from my eyes and smiling. "It's okay."

"What happened?" Piper asked curiously.

I noticed that Reyna was standing there, looking a little bit nervous through us.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

As I turned around to see what was going on. I saw a silhouette.

Right there stood a girl. She had perfectly made dark brown hair with a couple of red highlights. Her eyes were black. Like holes. But the second she turned and smiled they turned blue. Bluer that the blue_. If that made any sense._ She looked… around 15, maybe.

Her expression was kind of stunned and confused.

"Hello…"Reyna started.

"Hey! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled with her pearl white teeth.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Annabeth asked quite confused. She was right. She came out of nowhere.

Lucy turned to face her but she stopped her eyes at me. Now she looked kinda familiar. She was concentrated and looking intensely at me.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." I said, quite confused.

Her face expression changed, smiled and quickly added:

"No. No… I don't think so. I…umm… Maybe… Oh, never mind." She said smiling again as she turned to Reyna.

"You okay?" Annabeth shook my hand.

"Yeah… It's just… I'm fine" I lied. I know I probably shouldn't have but there was something about this girl…

"Where do you come from Lucy?" Reyna said polite.

"Ooh, from Olympus." She said looking really calm, like what she said was usual.

"O-Olympus?" Reyna repeated with notes of surprise in her voice and laughed. But soon enough she realized that Lucy was actually very serious so she continued. "Umm…Well, I think we shouldn't talk here. Come with me."

She looked at me and said quietly:

"Get your friends and come. This may be quite interesting."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and went to meet the other camper which arrived with the ship.

**Jason's POV**

_Oh, Gods what am I going to do? That's Lucy. L-U-C-Y. At least she didn't see me._

"_How can she be here? She was supposed to stay on Olympus. __**Gods, what if she ran again**__. No, no, __**don't be stupid, Jason**__… Zeus will probably kill her this time. Oh, my… Right now she decides to pop-out of nowhere. Great. Just great." _I thought on the way. I was walking along with Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Leo, following Reyna, which seemed in a deep conversation with Lucy.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go meet some old friends. I'll see ya later" I smiled, not feeling good. _How can I be._

"Are you sure you don't want to stay. I mean, this looks interesting." Piper said.

"_Oh, you have __**no**__ idea how!"_ I thought while walking down the meadow.

People say that you have to face your problems and solve them but I'm sure this is a full exception!

**Annabeth's POV**

After some walking we entered a big building with amazing architecture! God, wow!

"Okay, let's talk!" Reyna said, pointing Lucy. "Speak up you!"

"I don't think I have anything interesting to say at all." She said, looking shyly at the ground.

"What did you mean by saying that you come from Olympus? You were born there?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah, not many demigods can say that. "Leo laughed.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get me wrong. I wasn't born there, but in New York. I actually don't remember my family. Just some things, but not really so important. I was told that they took me so I can live with them up on Olympus. And I hate it..." Lucy started explaining.

"Who took you? The Gods?" Reyna asked looking surprised.

I saw that Lucy nodded but didn't smile this time.

Something caught my attention. Percy. He was standing there, studying her very carefully. From head to toes. Staring at her rudely.

"At least close your mouth" I laughed at him.

"No, don't get me wrong… She seems familiar, but I think my brain isn't working properly." He said with serious tone in his voice.

"It never works, Seaweed Brain" I told his as I kissed him.

"Well. Who are your parents?" I heard Reyna ask Lucy.

"Umm… I…" She said, but been interrupted by a loud noise.

Suddenly Jason and some other boy entered the room. He shouted form the end of the room:

"Guys, something's wrong. We can't find Hazel." I could see the concern in his eyes.

But then his face changed. It turned red while he was looking at Lucy. But he didn't meet her, right? He didn't get the chance to talk to her before? And was he blushing?

"J-Jason? What on Earth are you doing here?" I heard Lucy say as I turned to face Jason for some answers.

_Author's Note:__ I know I probably should write longer chapters. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make this clear __**I don't own any of these characters except **__**LUCY**__**. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**____Have a nice week (: (: xx._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

Reyna sent a couple of campers to help Frank find Hazel. Meanwhile we were sitting at a big round table with Lucy giving the _I-will-kill-you-later_ stare at Jason. After a couple of minutes like that Piper broke the silence:

"So you two know each other?"

I could see that they nodded.

"From where?" I asked.

"The Underworld." Jason started explaining. "I was on a quest there and I went to Hades' castle and she was in the garden talking to Persephone."

"Who are you?" Percy asked with his voice trembling.

"I'm Lucy…"

Suddenly Percy got up of his chair and walked to the corner of the room with his hands on his head. He turned around and I could see little tears in his eyes.

"You… you have to be dead…"

"Percy, what's wrong. You are scaring me." I said worried, as I got closer to him but he stepped backwards. "Who is she, Percy?" I whispered.

I could feel that he was scared and confused but he answered me:

"She's my sister."

Everyone looked stunned and couldn't say a word. Percy sat down at the table looking at Lucy.

"How are you alive?" He asked in a serious tone not taking his eyes from Lucy.

She sighed.

"Do I have to tell you?" She said not looking very pleased.

"YES!" We all said in one voice.

"Percy was 4 and I was 3. One night mom woke me up. I don't remember really well what she told me but there was a women standing in the kitchen. Mom kissed me and told me that I should go with this lady. I grew up with lady Persephone. A couple of years I lived in the Underground and yeah, I was happy. I met Jason and he came to visit me almost every week. Uncle Hades didn't really want me to see him but lady Persephone made him. Then, one summer I she took me to Olympus, to uncle Zeus and he gave me to one family. And I tried to escape. But then he caught me and he made me live in the castle. And it was awful. I trained till I couldn't breathe. And after five years of torture he let me go here. And I am not stupid to just waste this opportunity! But I never forgot you." Tears were falling from her eyes as the ran out of the room. Percy was crying too.

**Lucy's POV**

I didn't want to see anybody. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just needed to be alone. I went to the beach and sat down on the sand looking at the ocean. I had to clear my thoughts .

"You don't have to be mad." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a man sitting next to me. He had black hair, sea green eyes, and a fishing hat. I jumped to my feet and he looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, although I think I already knew.

A sad look crossed his face for a brief moment. "Lucy, I am your father, Poseidon."

I stared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to give you a gift, but then I realized that you are into Jason. If Zeus finds out what you are doing with his child he will not be as forgiving as I am."

I looked away from his eyes. "Wh—what are you talking about?"

Poseidon was suddenly on his feet. "You know damn well what I'm saying! You could get yourself killed!"

My head snapped up and I glare at him. "Would you even care? I have been closer to death and not heard a word from you and when I'm happy—truly fucking happy—you show up and tell me that I shouldn't like him! How would you even know?"

Poseidon was silent. He handed me a black case that looked like it would hold a necklace, the words " μαχητής " were in bronze, Greek lettering on the top. _"Fighter"_ I translated to myself.

"You have a strong will, I respect that." Poseidon looked me right in the eyes. "You have so much hate in you, but it will pass by—trust me."

"Trust you?" I asked in a voice barely audible. "You finally show up and I get told that I should trust you? What do you want? Do you want me to be nice to everyone, listen to your every command you tell me?"

"What you are going through is no more than a phase." Poseidon said.

I gave Poseidon a cold look. "You don't own me. You were never there for me!" I turned and walked away from the god, my father.

"I hope you don't get yourself killed. You have a destiny greater than any demi-god has ever known." Poseidon called after me but I didn't even bother to look back.

_**Author's Note:**__ Woohoo! Finally done (: (:! I hope you like it! And if you want – review (: I appreciate it! _


End file.
